


Warrior's Timeline

by McTimeWithAutomail



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Timeline Fic, Timeline shennanigans, loz timeline, prepare for trouble..., yep this is based on that one LOZ timeline video XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McTimeWithAutomail/pseuds/McTimeWithAutomail
Summary: “So, I bet you’re all wondering why I’ve called you here…” Warriors paced in front of his fellow heroes, most of whom were staring with confusion. Legend rubbed at his eyes.“Yeah, I’m wondering why I shouldn’t kill you for wAKING US UP AT FIVE AM!” Legend stood, gesturing to the still dark sky. “I could be sleeping right now but instead you decide to wake us up for another one of your Keeping Up With The Links dramatic moments!” Walking over to Warriors, Legend growls “You have five seconds to give me a good reason for ruining my sleep before I shove my fire rod up yo-”“I’ve figured it out.”“Figured what out?!”“The timeline!” Warriors grinned.Warriors has finally done it: he's figured out the timeline...and he's going to explain it to all the other links
Comments: 23
Kudos: 168





	Warrior's Timeline

“So, I bet you’re all wondering why I’ve called you here…” Warriors paced in front of his fellow heroes, most of whom were staring with confusion. Legend rubbed at his eyes. 

“Yeah, I’m wondering why I shouldn’t kill you for wAKING US UP AT FIVE AM!” Legend stood, gesturing to the still dark sky. “I could be sleeping right now but instead you decide to wake us up for another one of your Keeping Up With The Links dramatic moments!” Walking over to Warriors, Legend growls “You have five seconds to give me a good reason for ruining my sleep before I shove my fire rod up yo-” 

“I’ve figured it out.” 

“Figured what out?!” 

“The timeline!” Warriors grinned. “I’ve been doing some digging, talking to very reliable sources-” 

“Wait, please tell me these reliable sources don’t include the crazy girl at the stable in Akkala…” Twilight groaned. “I don’t care how long Becca or Bath or whats-her-name has studied all the legends of past heroes or whatever, she’s delusional.” 

Warriors scoffed. “Oh, come on. Just because she said Ghirahim was hot doesn’t make her delusional. I mean, have you seen the way he wears that suit?” 

Sky raised an eyebrow. “He’s a psychopath who brought Demise back, nearly killed me and Zelda, and is just overall a monster.” 

“True, but he’s a good looking monster.” 

“...I am not continuing this discussion.” Sky sighed, about to get up and walk back to his bedroll. 

“Wait,” Time placed a hand on Sky’s shoulder. “Let’s hear Warriors out. This could be useful information. Who knows, maybe he’s actually figured it out.” 

Warriors grinned, bringing out a whiteboard hidden behind a couple of trees. When the group all stared at Warriors in shock and confusion, he simply replied “What? I borrowed it from that tech-lab dude and kept it behind these trees conveniently to explain the timeline.” 

Wild shrugged. “Sounds like a good enough reason to me. Get on with the timeline talk!” 

Warriors grabbed a marker, starting to write Timeline at the top when the marker dried out. “Damn you, purple marker!” He then threw it into the woods, hearing the cry of a dying fox follow the sound. The group winced before Warriors pulled out a second marker. “Conveniently, I grabbed a spare blue marker!” Using his scarf to erase the purple Tin he then wrote TIMELINE in bold letters. 

“So, I’m taking everything I know about our worlds to put this together. I promise it will all make sense in the end…We start at the beginning with Sky’s Hyrule.” The marker squeaked as he wrote Skyrule at the top. 

“Skyrule? Seriou-” 

“Shush!” Warriors cut off Sky before he could further protest. “Demise came about because of Ghirahim and later on became Ganon. Time passes, Link is resurrected, and then there’s Minish Cap Link, or as we know him Four.” Warriors adds Minish underneath Skyrule, adding a tiny stick figure next to Minish. “I have no clue what a minish is, so I just drew Four.” Four looked like he wanted to say something but Warriors continued “and this is where Vaati that windy guy comes in, and he’s also around for the whole four swords thing.” Four Swords is added under the other two titles. “These are both quests that Four has been on. “ 

Four stands and walks over to Warriors, snatching the marker. He erases the stick person, drawing some sort of mouse instead, earning a confused look from the blue-scarfed hero. Once satisfied, he hands the marker back and returns to his seat. “Continue.” 

“...okay Four, no need to brag about the fact you can draw. I'm a soldier, not an artist..." Warriors mumbled. "So Vaati gets sealed and Ganon is back, baby. Now is where things get a little timey-wimey.” He points to Time. “His adventure is super weird.” 

Time raises a brow. “You know almost nothing of my adventures. I’ve shared almost no details.” 

“Skull Kid blabbed when I bribed him with 50 bombs.” 

“Son of a bitch…” Time groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. “I’m going to bring him back to life just to kill him.” 

“So here’s the deal: Time took a super-long old person nap for seven years and turned into an adult-” 

“Wait, how old were you when you went on your journey?” Twilight slowly turned towards his mentor. Time sighed before replying. “This is beyond the point, but I think I was almost 8 when I first set out.” 

“Oh, nice. I started training when I was a toddler!” 

“You what?” Time and Twilight both stared at Wild in shock, and Hyrule just asked “Can I just say, what the heckin-” 

“HYRULE DON’T SWEAR!!!” Warriors threw the marker at Hyrule, and Hyrule caught it midair, throwing it back at him square in the face. 

“OW! WHO TAUGHT YOU TO THROW THINGS?!?!” 

“LEGEND CAN YOU PLEASE CONTROL YOUR CHILD?!” 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY CH-” 

“Focus guys, we get it, Wild and Time need therapy, WE KNOW THIS!” Warriors clapped the last three words. “Now can we please get back to the timey wimey timeline?!” Everyone grew quiet as Warriors picked up the marker. “Thank you. So anyways, Time naps, adult shenanigans happen and this is where the timeline splits.” As he pauses for dramatic effect, Warriors turns to the group. 

“One: Time stays an adult after fighting Ganondorf and stuff. Ganondorf gets resurrected and Time is nowhere to be found. I’ll get back to this later. The whole world floods and this is when Wind decides to become the pirate we all know and love. This is the adult timeline.” Warriors writes Adult Time on the right side of the board. He then writes in the middle Child Time. “Two: after kicking Ganon ass, he goes back to being an adorably traumatized child. The sacred realm gets sealed and Time loses his meaning of existence and any fucks that he had left to give so he goes and does Majora’s Mask stuff that I still don’t entirely understand…” Warriors gave a shrug before continuing. “And then we have timeline split number three.” Warriors set down the marker momentarily to yet again turn and face the group. “For some reason, our favorite Old Man just can’t seem to do it here. Time tries to beat Ganon, but he can’t so he gives up and goes to play basketball. Ganondorf just does whatever the hell he wants to and this is where Legend’s dramatic backstory comes from. This is the basketball timeline.” 

A surprised Wind turns towards the hero in question. “I didn’t know you play basketball!” 

“...that’s because I don’t.” Time could swear he had a headache forming from everytime Warriors opened his mouth. Basketball?! Where was he getting this from? An annoyed Time turned to Warriors. “That’s not what ha-” 

“Excuse you, but I’m wearing the pants in this TED Talk, and I don’t want to be interrupted! I would throw my marker at you, but I’m too busy writing about your basketball game, which you lost to against Navi, by the way.” Next to the word Basketball Time on the left side of the board, he draws a fairy with a smiley face. “Now, without any more interruptions questioning my timeline, let’s move on.” Under each timeline title, he writes the other mentioned heroes’ adventures. 

“So, going back to boat-land over in the Adult Time timeline, there’s some sort of an adventure about a phantom hourglass that goes on with his pirate girlfriend and company, and after that, Wind goes “screw it, I drive a train now because I wanna be Thomas the Tank Engine!” 

Wind crossed his arms, muttering “Everyone likes trains…” 

Wild raised a brow. “What’s a train?” to which Four merely shrugged in response. Warriors simply continued, choosing to ignore the fact that no-one seemed to appreciate his reference. 

“So after Majora’s Mask/Child Time, we enter the Twilight Era, and I don’t mean the awful book series Twilight Era-” 

“Didn’t you read tho-” 

“Shut up, Legend! I thought we agreed to not talk about that part of my dark past! Plus, I know you read those shitty rom-” 

“FINE OKAY OKAY I’LL DROP IT!” The other Link had never seen Legend run as fast as he did in that moment, covering Warrior’s mouth with his hands before hissing through his teeth “You can have my seconds for a week if you drop this.” 

“Deal, now sit back down.” Warriors removed the hands covering his mouth, and Legend returned to his seat. 

“So! Twilight Era happens, Twilight has his heart ripped in half and his soul crushed like a grape, blah blah blah,” Twilight sends Warriors a disapproving look that Warriors chooses not to respond to. “Then it gets a little bit darker than the twilight era and we enter the shadow era.” He writes out Twilight Era and Shadow Era while continuing to talk. “For some reason, Four’s next quest is called the four swords adventure even though his previous quest was already about the four sword? I mean, really dude?” 

“...I guess my previous adventures weren’t exciting enough for the papers, so they had to add adventures to the end of four swords to give it more pizazz?” Wind leaned over, patting Four on the shoulder. “It’s okay Four, I still think you’re interesting and exciting, even if you look like a lost child-AHHH!” Wind yelled as Four shoved him off the log they were seated on. 

“So, now that we’ve established that Four-a The Explora needs more original names for his quests, we need to talk about the fact that I’ve changed order around for basketball timeline at least three times, which shows that until today this timeline sucked. But I know I’ve got it right now. I’ve connected all the dots.” 

“You didn’t connect shit-” Sky begins to say before Legend gasps and covers Hyrule’s ears. 

“WATCH YOUR FUCKING LANGUAGE! THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE!” 

“So anyway, I’ve connected the dots and determined after Legend’s adventure into the past, he gets shipwrecked and meets his perfect girlfriend on a perfect island with a cute little animal village-ooh an animal village game, someone should make that, Wind write that down- but the island was a dream that belonged to this ugly ass fish, which means his girlfriend isn’t real and he’ll probably be alone forever because he’s saltier than the ocean he almost drowned in.” 

“Fuck you.” 

“No thanks, Zelda is good enough for me.” Warriors sticks his tongue out at Legend, who responds by removing a shoe and throwing it at an unimpressed Warriors. 

“Now see, you’re teaching Hyrule bad habits like swearing and throwing. Shame on you.” Hyrule watched the two of them, completely confused by what they were talking about. He decided to not bring up the fact that Legend actually learned to throw objects from him and not the other way around. Besides, he was very invested in Warrior’s “timeline”. 

“So after nearly dying over a non-existent romance, Legend engages in shenanigans with the Oracle of Seasons and the Oracle of Ages, who are very hot, by the way, but he couldn’t snag either of them since he looked like a 10 year old. After this, he goes to this place called Lorule, where his roommate Ravio is from.” 

“Oh my Goddess, they were roommates…” Wild muttered under his breath, causing Wind to bust out in a fit of giggles. 

“We weren’t roommates! He took over my house and turned it into a store to sell overpriced stuff!” 

Twilight turned to Legend, trying to not laugh. “Roommate, house thief, same thing: they take up space, leave their things everywhere, and the moment you learn their name you become attached.” Legend glared at Warriors. 

“Why is it pick-on-Legend night?” 

“Because you’re so fun to tease. This is fact. The earth goes around the sun, everyone’s parents are dead, and Legend is incredibly fun to tease because of how worked up he gets.” Warriors turns back to the board, adding Legend timey wimey, Island of crushed dreams, and Lorule. 

“Now we get another existential crisis: This is an essential part of every timeline. Child Time has an existential crisis and fights the moon, Wind the baby has an existential crisis and becomes a pirate, and then Legend has his way overdue existential crisis and becomes really into fashion! And it seems like he stuck with the red, pantsless look...I mean, don’t you get cold in the winter?” 

“My spite alone is enough to keep me warm.” Legend snaps, crossing his arms. Four raises a brow. 

“Ummmm, aren’t you the one who always asks for an extra blanket because you’re too cold?” Legend merely sinks down into his seat, wishing for the first time that Hylia would decide to make them switch worlds now simply so he could be done with this conversation. 

“All I’m going to say on the subject is that if I ever have a midlife crisis and decide to stop wearing pants, I give Wild permission to set me on fire.” Warriors gestures to Wild, who now was wearing a dangerous grin and a gleam in his eyes that screamed arson. 

“Then we have Hyrule’s adventures!” Underneath What Not To Wear, Warriors adds Hyrule quest 1 and Hyrule quest 2. “Which, apparently monsters wanted to bring Ganon back with Hyrule’s blood and honestly ‘rule, how are you not in therapy yet? You, Time, and Wild are the definition of childhood trauma...speaking of Wild, wanna guess which timeline he’s in?!” 

Most of the seated Links pointed towards the Child Time portion of the whiteboard, while Legend simply used his middle finger to express his opinions on the explanation thus far of this jumbled mess. 

Warriors slowly waved the marker around for dramatic effect, before placing it underneath the Child Time section of the board...and moving it down to a blank, middle section and writing Wild. A chorus of cries broke out from the group 

“Are you fucking serious?” 

“What happened to you having the dots connected?” 

“IT ISN’T EVEN CONNECTED???” 

Legend merely stood up, taking a deep breath in, slowly walking over to a tree, and kicking it. 

“Wow, that actually hurt less than having wasted perfect sleeping time listening to your bullshit of a timeline.” 

Warriors let out a sharp whistle to regain the group’s attention, which caused them all to draw their swords out of shock. 

“HOLY HYLIA DON’T SKEWER ME! I’M NOT DONE EXPLAINING!” Warriors threw his hands up, and everyone slowly sheathed their swords. “Thank you, so before I was interrupted, I was about to say that I will connect everything soon, I’m not done with the timeline yet. Wild’s timeline has evidence of all three timelines, so it’s just going to hang out down here for a while, now for the love of Ghiratrain, calm the fuck down.” Everyone grew silent, and Legend returned to his seat, removing his other shoe in preparation. 

“Now, I’m going to make this timeline much worse, but I’m going to explain the convergence.” 

At this point, Time had his head in his hands and a look of despair in his eyes. Twilight sat beside him awkwardly patting his back, feeling unsure of how to comfort his mentor. 

“On the bright side, the only thing that could make it worse at this point is by involving Tingle or some stupid shit like that.” Twilight offered meekly to his mentor, who was seemingly contemplating the consequences of whacking Warriors over the head with the handle of his sword to shut him up. 

“Some of these things might not yet be connected or make any sense, but we’ll get back to it. Now, between Time’s fight with the moon, and Twilight’s quest, Twi did some crossbow training for big game hunting.” Crossbow training/Picross was added above the Twilight Era. “Twilight also got a bit crafty here and I guess Twi and his girlfriend got really into this thing called picross? I mean, maybe it helped them beat Zant by boring him to death, but who knows...also by the way, I lied, Sky isn’t the first in the timeline.” Sky’s head snapped up at this, looking towards his friend who was struggling to reach his marker high enough to write above Skyrule. Warriors sighed, running over and grabbing Four, bringing him to the whiteboard. 

“I’ll lift you up and I need you to write Game and Watch.” Four let out a sigh. 

“Fine.” As he was lifted up, he quickly added Game and Watch above Skyrule. As soon as he finished writing, Warriors set him down to return to his seat. 

“What’s a Game and Watch?” Wind’s head tilted to the side in confusion. 

“I have no clue, but my reliable source said it’s some sort of game you play with an upper and lower level? Wait, hang on, I’m breaking some sort of wall talking about this- just trust me when I say it’s important,” 

“Are you sure this person is a reliable source?” Time looked up, his face practically screaming that he has given up understanding life. 

Wild turned to the defeated man. “I meet all sorts of trustworthy people at stables. Plus, questioning the reliability of his resources at this point would merely be a waste of time, so we should just go along with it at this point. The fewer interruptions, the sooner we can be done with this and eat.” 

“Speaking of watches, I found this one with Legend’s face on it, and I thought it looked sorta important, so I’ve borrowed some duct tape from Wild to add it in the timeline. Also, it has dragons on it!” Warriors used his teeth to rip off a couple pieces of tape, sticking the watch among the collection of chaos. If there were any doubts before about this timeline being a hot mess, these doubts were erased the moment a watch was taped near the top of the whiteboard. “You could really fuck someone up with this watch.” 

A barely audible “Not as much as this timeline has fucked me up.” escaped Sky’s lips, causing Wild to let out a snort, and Legend to cover Hyrule’s ears again in horror. 

“If I had any free hands I’d be introducing you to a new kind of bird…” Legend muttered, causing Wild to go into full on giggles. 

After sending a pointed look in their direction, Warriors started to write more underneath Chugga Chugga in the Adult Timeline portion of the board, adding Faces of Evil and Wand of Gamelon. “As for these two, let’s face it. No one cares, I don’t even know what happened here, but it’s not important enough for me to care. Just know it belongs here. “We also have a thing here where Ganon stole seven something or others and caused an Era of Darkness, and since we have the Era of Twilight and Era of Shadows, clearly Era of Darkness goes after these two!” After adding this title onto the board, he mentioned “Oh, and while Legend was off with his imaginary girlfriend Mango-” 

“Marin.” 

“Gesundheit, there was a BS Link adventure that happened AKA a bullshit adventure because it was just a couple little kids, with neither of them being a hero of courage by the way, playing hero.” BS Lahnk was now written underneath Island of Crushed Dreams, and Legend looked about ready to sacrifice Warriors to resurrect Ganon, because at this point that would make more sense than this frankenstein’s monster of whiteboard marker and tape. 

“Now here’s the thing, there’s this guy who appears in all the timelines named Tingl-” 

A resounding cry of protest filled the air. 

“NO WAY WE ARE NOT INVOLVING TINGLE!” 

“If I have to hear you talk about that creep I will use the Master Sword to remove my ears.” 

Wind stood up and ran over to Warriors, snatching the marker. “Warriors, have some humanity! If you care about us in any way, shape, or form you will not get Tingle involved!” 

Warrior’s arms went up in surrender. “Okay, okay! Now if you will please give me back my marker, I promise to skip all the Tingle info.” 

“Thank you.” A now satisfied Wind gave the marker back, taking his seat. Much to the relief of the group, Warriors kept to his word and didn’t say another word about Tingle. As Warrior’s opened his mouth to continue, Wind gestured to the board. 

“How come you aren’t on here? I’d think it would be kinda important for you to be in the timeline.” 

“Excellent point, pirate baby.” Warriors wrote Warriors Time underneath the general area underneath the list of events in the Adult Time portion of the board. 

“Now this is going to be in an area I call the time break-” He paused, looking up at the sky as if waiting for something. 

“I said, the TIME BREAK-, Wild snap your fingers please.” 

Wild shrugged, snapping his fingers which caused lightning to flash in the sky above them. Hyrule raised a brow. “Was that really necessary?” 

“It’s for flair, and yes I do think it’s necessary.” Warriors huffed, writing TIME BREAK onto the board above Warriors Time. 

“Now this my friends,” He pointed to Warrior’s Time “is the second most important piece of this timeline. Any guesses as to why?” 

Legend’s hand shot up “You’re a narcissist?” 

Four chimed in “No Legend, it’s clearly because Warriors fought alongside heroes from other portions of the timeline. 

“Wow Four, you actually gave a non-sarcastic answer! Would you like a prize?” Warriors held up a litte, neon colored furry piece of material with a thin string attached to the end. 

Four glared, unamused. “I can’t believe you’re actually trying to make us care about your part of the timeline. Yours!” 

“So anyways, Four is correct. In my Hyrule, we had all the weird timeline-mixing stuff where we had people from child, adult, and basketball timelines all in the same place! As I said, this is the second most important piece, and we’ll get to the most important part later. Honestly, if Hylia doesn’t appear to me in a dream and tell me ‘Warriors, I can’t believe it, you’ve cracked the code’ I will never be able to show my face again.” 

“Better find a paper bag to cover your face pretty soon then.” Legend said. “You’ve already talked about all of us, what else is there?” 

Warriors began to chuckle, running a hand through his hair before sending a smirk in Legend’s direction. “Oh my sweet summer child-” 

“My birthday is in November-” 

“Whatever. My point is that we still have more to cover. There’s still more to connect!” 

“Now, I still need to connect the Child and Adult timeline. In the adult timeline, our hero is slacking off a bit because y’know, existential crisis, Ganon’s beaten, what is there left to do? I’ll tell you what he does!” 

Above Wind Waker, Warriors quickly writes Smash and Kart Racing. 

“Go-Karts and fighting other people, my friends. Might as well have some fun when there’s nothing else to do! Buuuuuuut then Ganon is resurrected and the whole world floods.” 

While Warriors is busy writing more on the board, Wind stands up, walking over to his bedroll. Out of his pillowcase he pulls out four bottles of Spirytus vodka and walked back over to the other heroes. “We’re gonna need this.” 

Twilight opened his mouth to protest against the youngest hero possessing vodka before Time thrust his arm out towards Wind. “Give me a whole bottle. Maybe if I drink enough I’ll forget this entire experience.” 

Wind, surprised at Time’s reaction quickly gave him a bottle before handing out the rest to the other Links. Meanwhile Warriors adds a few more Smash titles among the board. Smash Brawl, Smash Wii, and Smash Ultimate are added under Warrior’s Time. 

“These three Smash times, however are part of the Time break-that’s your signal Wild.” This time, lightning flashed without too much prompting. “Thank you, Wild. Now while we’re in the time break-” 

“How much longer is this going to go on? I should really be starting breakfast…” Wild asked, standing up. 

Warriors sighed. “Fine, I guess I can speed this up a bit. Just give me a minute to add some titles. I won’t explain them though since apparently people want to eat breakfast.” 

The other links watched as titles like Sanic and Rainbow dude??? Were added onto the timeline. 

“Now actually, above game and watch, I found out some info on the very first Link based on this very reliable picture book of Sky’s adventure!” He tossed a thick black and white book off to the side as a horrified Sky yelled “WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!?!?” 

“My reliable source! She lent it to me! I skimmed through and it mentions a Link I’m gonna call First since he was...well, the first. Four I need you again.” 

Four groans, walking over to the whiteboard. Warriors lifted Four, and and at the very top of the board First is added. As Warriors sets Four down, he adds “This is history’s first ever mention of a Link.” 

Warriors then moves over to write under the basketball time section of the board. “I’ve made a couple of my own ‘Choose your adventure’ books based off some of Hyrule’s experiences and my own research about his part of the timeline, so I’m adding those under here.” Crystal trap and Shadow prince NOT FOUR SHADOW are added. “I also have a couple ideas for some type of ongoing pla-” 

“Focus, Warriors. Keep going.” Time groaned, taking another swig of his drink. 

“Fine, fine, I’ll get to the most important part...the time break!” This time, Wild snapped his fingers without even being asked to this time. 

“Hell yeah baby! Third time’s the charm!” Warriors grinned. “Now it’s time to explain the time break, and I’m going to explain right now! Why does no one but I, Warriors AKA Link hero of Hyrule understand the time break? Why am I the only scholar in time break studies?! I’ll tell you why! My version of Hyrule seems to behave outside of the timeline, much like Wild’s Hyrule! It exists in all of the timelines at the same time because Ganondorf’s soul gets split into multiple pieces that go into different timelines and again, this is confirmed facts here folks. This was when I first learned of the multiple timelines, during my quest. I defeat evil, go into existential crisis mode, like all the other timelines, but what does future me do with the knowledge of all these existing timelines?! I go and play smash in ALL of the timelines because it’s everyone all together all the time everywhere! But this still doesn’t connect the time break, the time break is still all alone over here.” Warriors gestures to the board, his friends trying to keep up with him as he continues to talk a mile a minute. 

“I know about everything, I’m done hanging out with my friends, so I decide to settle down, get a real job. And what can I do better than anyone else?! I know everything, every person, every location in every timeline! I’m talking location, location, location!” 

He then writes in big letters MONOPOLY at the bottom of the Time Break list. “That’s right, I get my real estate license and buy up all the property in the market! I push all the timelines in one space! THIS IS THE DOT THAT CONNECTS IT ALL! I MONOPOLIZE THE REAL ESTATE MARKET, BRING EVERYTHING TOGETHER, AND CREATE THE FUTURE HYRU-” 

A clang is heard as Warriors falls to the ground with a thud. Wild is standing behind him with a frying pan. All the other heroes sigh in great relief, a couple ever shedding tears of joy. Someone finally shut Warriors up. Wild bravely turns to his friends. “His confusing delusions can’t hurt us anymore…” He turns to the whiteboard, muttering an apology to it’s doomed soul before pushing it off the nearby cliff where it can never bother anyone again. Wild then turns back towards the group. 

“So, who wants breakfast!” 

End


End file.
